


Chili

by sususususu522



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu522/pseuds/sususususu522
Summary: 青椒牛肉丝很辣，算是“已婚”小夫夫的情趣吧





	Chili

“我说，”权顺荣套了件白大褂，光着两条腿坐在床边解吹风机缠成一团的电线，头也不抬地说，“是不是该向所里申请，给你换张大床了？”  
全圆佑从浴室出来，刚洗过的头发已经擦至半干，乱蓬蓬地翘着，毛巾放在架上，手腕牵动锁链发出叮叮当当的声响。“怎么突然想起这个？”  
“我们结合的事情都暴露了，现在同居也是合法的吧？没道理再睡单人床。回头跟净汉哥说说，他应该会理解的。”  
权顺荣皱着眉，终于把最后一道结松开，愉快地眯了眯眼。他拍了拍自己腿间的空当，全圆佑走过去，在他示意的地方坐下来，让权顺荣给他吹头发。温和的暖风拂过发顶，权顺荣的手指从他发间穿过，细致地一点点分开纠缠的发丝，指腹轻轻按摩着头皮，全圆佑舒服得闭上眼。洗发水的香味飘散开来，掺合着钻进鼻间的另有一丝沐浴露的甜香，他偏了偏头，权顺荣光裸的双腿就在身侧晃荡，被他一手抓住脚踝，顺着小腿慢慢抚摸上去。  
吹风机的声音停下了，他手上的动作继续，听见权顺荣的呼吸明显加重了。全圆佑转头在小腿肚上吻了一下，感觉一阵颤栗由他的唇接触的地方一路蹿上去。权顺荣抓住他的肩膀，全圆佑抬起头，正好看见对方眼底燃烧起来的渴望——接下来就不用再多说什么了。  
他们已经很久没做过了，别说权顺荣变异之后是第一次，自猞猁哨兵事件以来他受伤不断，甚至都很少在全圆佑这里过夜。从接吻开始情绪就溢出表面，忍耐了太长时间的欲望涨得心口和下身某处都发疼，全圆佑勾住权顺荣的舌头，回身将人摁倒在床上，权顺荣的头抵着柔软的床褥向后仰，露出白瓷一般光洁的脖颈，又吸引着他将吻落在那里。权顺荣一边任着他在脖子上咬出一个个痕迹，一边在白大褂口袋里摸索，勉强敛起注意力掏出一枚钥匙。他扯过全圆佑手腕上的锁链，将手铐解开了。  
当初装修隔离间的时候，崔胜澈没让装摄像头，说是保护特殊哨兵基本的隐私权。这倒是给权顺荣和全圆佑提供了不少方便，哪怕他违反规定短时间内解除对哨兵的限制，也不会有人知道，更别说他和全圆佑时不时在房里做的小动作了。  
枷锁一落地，全圆佑就像是被彻底放出了牢笼的豹子，三两下脱掉向导的内裤，抱住膝窝往上一抬，权顺荣修长的腿被迫盘上对方的腰，下身刚好和全圆佑的下身撞在一起，直白而滚烫的温度令他一下子烧红了脸。全圆佑俯下身，依他的大腿内侧、腹股沟和腿间精神的家伙吻过去，一只手迫不及待地伸到后面，触碰到比意料中松软的入口。  
全圆佑惊讶地挑了挑眉，一双精明而富有深意的眸子朝权顺荣望去：“你自己弄过了？刚才洗澡的时候吗？”  
权顺荣咬着下唇点了点头，全圆佑凑过去吻他的嘴角。“在我的浴室里做这种事啊……”他沉着声玩味道，权顺荣侧头下意识想躲避，却被不失时机探进穴口的手指按在原处。  
“你下次可以让我帮忙的。”全圆佑附在他耳边说，“毕竟我是你的哨兵嘛。”  
哨兵和向导神圣的绑定关系从这人嘴里说出来怎么这么暧昧，权顺荣腹诽了句，伸手搂住全圆佑的肩膀，用吻堵住了对方。精神触手缓慢地爱抚过伴侣的精神网，在交互中加倍的快感令两人头皮发麻。扩张很快就准备得差不多了，生理性的液体源源不断冒出来，下身黏腻得要命，权顺荣脚跟踢了踢全圆佑的后腰催促他，哨兵抽出手指，托起权顺荣臀部的同时身体往下一沉，饱满的前端蹭过向导敏感收缩的穴口，从对方喉咙里逼出一声惊喘，却又开玩笑般离开了。  
“嗯……！”  
权顺荣气急败坏，膝盖软得发不上力，只能张开爪子报复地挠全圆佑的手臂，那人只是不慌不忙地脱去衣物，将权顺荣从床上拉起来调了个位置，自己坐在下面，让向导跨在他腿上。  
全圆佑一手拨开权顺荣额前汗湿的头发，露出那双上挑的狐狸眼，一手探进臀缝，指尖摸到已经完全湿透的穴口，对方真正想要的那东西却在外面逡巡不入。  
“自己来试试。”他碾咬权顺荣因期待而颤抖的耳垂，好整以暇地说。

说自己来就真的是自己来，权顺荣撑着全圆佑的肩膀起起伏伏，白大褂滑落肩头挂在手臂上，全身的皮肤都泛红，而哨兵只是双手搭着他的腰，专注地舔吻他的胸口，舌头绕着乳尖打转，将其挑逗到立起又用力地吮吸，绵延不绝的酥痒弄得权顺荣头晕眼花。他揉着全圆佑的头发往外推，分离时对方的舌尖滑过红肿的顶端，权顺荣不由得倒抽一口气。“再舔也不会变……变成什么样。”他哼哼唧唧地咬着全圆佑的嘴角委屈道，“你、你动一动……”  
白狐的耳朵和尾巴在情潮的刺激下冒了出来，竖在半空中，全圆佑安抚性地和他接吻，手却突然攥住尾巴的始端，惊得权顺荣一个哆嗦，后穴猛地收紧了。全圆佑受用地眯起了眼，将柔软的大尾巴缠在手掌上，从头捋到尾再从尾捋到头，弄得权顺荣彻底失去力气，只能偎在他肩窝发出阵阵喘声。权顺荣在床上最大的优点，就是他从来不压抑自己的声音。全圆佑揉了揉白狐的耳背，将主动权接过，托住向导的臀开始顶动，他已经太熟悉对方的身体，三下轻的接一下重的，找准了角度，游刃有余地勾出权顺荣悦耳的叫声。  
很快权顺荣的呻吟变成胡乱混杂着他名字的呢喃，黏糊地凑过来索吻，全圆佑也把握不了节奏，一下接着一下冲撞得卖力，掌心覆盖在对方腹部发白的疤痕上，一回忆起之前权顺荣在鬼门关走了一遭的经历，他就只想将对方狠狠糅进自己身体，来确认这人的存在。  
权顺荣抵上全圆佑的额头，抬起盈满泪水的眼眸望着他眼中自己的倒影，就在这时全圆佑的感官陡然被放大，蹿升了一个度的快感冲上他的脊梁，炸得他头皮一紧，险些直接在向导体内缴械。他急刹住动作，大口喘着气平复冲动，看见权顺荣退开去，得意地笑了笑，眼睛弯成两道缝，这模样倒是真的和小白狐越来越像了。  
他竟然在这种时候调高了哨兵的五感——全圆佑哭笑不得。  
“还挺便利的，不是吗？”权顺荣摸上他的脸颊，要不是耳尖红得能滴血，全然看不出方才被折腾得浑身无力的人的踪影，“我现在体力可是不输给你啦。不过……”  
他舔了舔下唇，凑到全圆佑耳边轻声说。  
“这样使用向导的能力，更像是我在操你呢。”  
全圆佑眸色一沉。  
这家伙最近好像是有点恃宠而骄了。

被重新按回床上，权顺荣的虚势瞬间被哨兵飓风般的攻势击溃，全圆佑将他的一条腿架到肩上，黑豹的毛发渐渐爬上他的四肢，体内的东西似乎也涨大了一圈，全圆佑干得又快又狠，还不忘握住他脆弱的尾巴，唯独遗漏了权顺荣滴水的前端。后者被顶得说不出完整的话，只能揪着被单急促喘息，迷糊中看见全圆佑的舌尖掠过嘴角，低头蹙着眉，突然变了个角度。  
顶端触到某个狭窄而湿润的入口，两人同时呼吸一滞，权顺荣吐出一声变了调的惊喘。  
是向导的生殖腔，他们从第一次做到现在，从未涉足过的领地。全圆佑又一次停下动作，极力克制着直接闯进去的欲望，那地方太诱人了，只是轻轻一顶，温热的液体就流出来包裹住他的前端，吸附着往里进。他在腔口来回试探几次，权顺荣抓着他的手臂的手指用力到发白，口中发出无意识的呻吟，说不清是接受还是抗拒。全圆佑硬着头皮退后一点，低下身讨好地吻他的颈侧。  
“我可以进去吗，顺荣？”他终于还是问，“可以吗？你不想的话，今天就算——”  
权顺荣攀上他的背，在柔韧的肌肉上摸来摸去，似乎想找一丝安慰。  
“也不会一次就中招……”他小声嘀咕道，但全圆佑听得一清二楚，“进来吧，不过要轻一点——啊！”  
听到“进来”两个字，全圆佑已经一口气捅到了底。尚未体验过的快感的洪流瞬间将他们吞没。  
“啊……啊啊……啊……！”  
权顺荣拖长了音的喘声刺激着全圆佑的鼓膜，与下身陷入的温柔乡一起烧断了他的理智。他抓着向导的腰用力操干起来，深入的程度几乎使权顺荣感觉自己要被顶穿，他很快放弃再叫全圆佑慢一点，生殖腔的被占有令他失控，嘴巴张开，脚趾蜷缩，体内不断泌出黏滑的液体。全圆佑适时地吻住他，用自己的气息将他填满，与下身动作不相符的温柔竟让权顺荣平静下来，渐渐恢复神志，捧住哨兵的后脑和他深吻。  
精神领域中黑豹和白狐亲密地在草地上相互依偎，鼻尖相触，现实中他们的尾巴也找到对方，缠紧又放松。隐秘的腔道贴合着入侵者，紧密得好像再也不能分开，权顺荣反复念着全圆佑的名字，哨兵深吸一口气，掐住他的大腿加速冲刺，最终在权顺荣到达高潮的同时，释放在他生殖腔内。

权顺荣阖着眼，精疲力尽地侧躺在床上，全圆佑从背后抱着他，两手放在向导柔软的肚皮上，黑豹的尾巴搭着他的腰。  
“要不直接搬到我房间去好了？”权顺荣闲扯道，“不过得找个好理由，不然所里不会同意。”  
全圆佑“嗯”了一声，餍足地亲吻着他的肩胛骨。  
“在那之前，还是先换张大床吧。”


End file.
